Krisiun
Krisiun is a Brazilian death metal band, founded by Alex Camargo (bass, vocals), Moyses Kolesne (guitars), and Max Kolesne (drums). Since its formation, in 1990, the group recorded two demos, Evil Age in 1991, and Curse of the Evil One in 1992, and self-released an extended play (EP) titled Unmerciful Order in 1993. After signing with Dynamo Records (a Brazilian label), Krisiun released the debut full-length Black Force Domain in 1995, followed by Apocalyptic Revelation, in 1998. They signed with major label Century Media in 1999, releasing a further 7 studio albums. History Krisiun was formed in 1990, by three brothers, vocalist/bassist Alex Camargo, guitarist Moyses Kolesne and drummer Max Kolesne. (Alex uses his mother's maiden name). They have toured extensively through North America, South America and Europe (recording their first official DVD while in Poland). The band is heavily influenced by the debut albums of Sodom, Kreator, Morbid Angel and Slayer. Their violent lyrics and very fast musical tempo makes them one of the most eminent "extreme death metal" bands in the world today. They released two demos before moving to São Paulo in 1995. People there had already started to notice the budding talent of the band. Shortly after the move, their second guitarist Altemir Souza left the band and returned to Porto Alegre (where he died in a motorbike accident in 2002). The Unmerciful Order EP (their only "major" recording featuring a second guitarist, namely Mauricio Nogueira of Torture Squad) established the band as a cult act, and that status was further confirmed by the release of their debut album Black Force Domain (now as a trio) in 1995. The following albums continued to improve their brutal and uncompromising approach to death metal. In February–March 2007, the band toured North America with Unleashed, Belphegor and Hatesphere. The band spent May and June 2007 on the road through Europe alongside Immolation and Grave. Early September 2007 saw them hitting the road again touring Northern Europe. And the last two weeks of September were spent in Russia on the Flaming Arts Festival tour. October 2007 saw Krisiun touring Poland and the Balkans extensively with Vader, Incantation and Rotting Christ. In April–May 2008, the band recorded their latest in Stage One Studios in the city of Borgentreich, Germany. It was produced by Andy Classen who had worked with the Brazilians on the album Conquerors of Armageddon and AssassiNation. The new album was given the name Southern Storm and the launch in Europe was July 21, 2008 via Century Media Records. The disc brought 12 new tracks and a version of "Refuse/Resist", the Sepultura classic from the Chaos A.D. album. In 2009 they toured Europe with Nile and in 2010 they toured the U.S. with Nile and Immolation. Members * Alex Camargo – bass, vocals * Moyses Kolesne – guitar * Max Kolesne – drums Former members *Altemir Souza – guitar *Mauricio Nogueira – guitar Discography Albums * 1995 - Black Force Domain * 1998 - Apocalyptic Revelation * 2000 - Conquerors of Armageddon * 2001 - Ageless Venomous * 2003 - Works of Carnage * 2006 - AssassiNation * 2008 - Southern Storm * 2011 - The Great ExecutionKrisiun To Release New LP "The Great Execution" In October EPs * 1992 - Course of the Evil One * 1993 - Evil Age * 1993 - Unmerciful Order * 2004 - Bloodshed Demos * 1991 - Evil Age * 1992 - The Plague References External links * Krisiun official website * Krisiun at MySpace Category:Brazilian death metal musical groups Category:Death metal musical groups Category:Bands